five_nights_at_warios_fangamefandomcom-20200213-history
Five Nights At Wario's: Remastered (New)
Information Five Nights at Wario's: Remastered was a cancelled official game of the fan game series Five Nights at Wario's, developed by The 64th Gamer and WwwWario. It started out as a remake of the first FNAW game until it slowly changed into a prequel to the series. The project was dropped around December 2015 but was picked back up in late January 2016 by The 64th Gamer as an unofficial part of the series. It's not canon to the main series (FNAW, FNAW2, FNAW3, FNAW:O and FNAW4), but story elements in the game was going to be still true to the main series. Development was started in September 2015 until development ceased in April 2016. Story: Timeline The game was going to take place as the beginning of the whole timeline. It would retell the deaths and revival of the core antagonists while going into more detail about the killer and the timeline. After the events of FNAWR would take place Rosalina would send Wario and the others (not including Dimentio) back in time to stop the murders from occurring. This sends them to FNAW:O and the timeline continues down the series' timeline. Because Wario changes history, the locations and events change the future events. This explains why FNAWR and FNAW1 seem so different story wise. Story: Murders Wario decides to come early to the factory to make sure the machines are working before the other workers get there. He starts checking the main machine in the center of the room. Off in the distance, a thief notices Wario looking around. He starts to walk up to Wario in an attempt to kill him, but suddenly a voice tells him not do it yet and directs him to a room in the back of the factory. Inside he sees a Wario-Man suit. The voice tells him he needs to put that on, as if he is unsuccessful in killing Wario or anyone else that comes in, they might escape and explain to the police his identity. He puts on the suit and dashes towards Wario, stabbing his back. Wario falls on the floor (and dies). The thief then walks back to his spot to get his goods, then he hears others arriving. He runs back into the back room and waits. Mario, Luigi, and Waluigi enter. As they walk around, Luigi notices Wario's body. The others come near and decide to split up to find out who did this. Mario checks upstairs while Luigi and Waluigi check downstairs. The theif slowly creeps out of the room and sneaks up behind Waluigi. He strikes him in the back of the neck. Waluigi falls down. The thief notices Luigi nearby and gets behind him. As he holds up his knife, Luigi turns around and gets stabbed in the face multiple times. As with the others, he collapses too with a faint yelp. The killer hears Mario shout from upstairs "WHERE ARE YOU, KILLER!?" The theif walks up the steps and confronts Mario. Mario seems full of rage. He comes charging at the theif with the urge to kill. The theif dodges and strikes him on the side. Mario turns around and dashes again. He manages to knock the theif off his feet and takes off the suit's head piece. Mario stares deeply into the killer's eyes. The killer moves his head slightly forward and whispers "You are too late..." Mario hears Luigi make a small scream from downstairs. He grabs the killer's knife and goes for a stab. The killer takes the knife mid-swing and pulls Mario toward him on the ground. Mario slams onto him, but before he can get up the knife comes slamming into his back. He collapses. The killer gets up, grabs what he found, and walks away. The voice says he did well as we slowly walks into the forest. Releases 3/16/16- Night 1 Demo released. Development Progress Images Rendered (Estimate): 200-250 Office Mechanics: 100% Camera Mechanics: 100% Camera Jumpscares: 0% Wario's AI: 100% Waluigi's AI: 0% Mario's AI: 0% Luigi's AI: 0% Dimentio's AI: 0% Rosalina's Al: 0℅ Extras: 0% Extras Nights: 0% Minigames: 1 1/2/??? Achievements: 5/??? Sounds: 25% Phone Calls Scripted: 2/6 Phone Calls Recorded (by Luigikid): 2/6 Summary- Wario completely works. He can walk around in the cameras and jumpscare you. You are able to block him out with your door. All lights, doors, and cameras work. Cameras don't scroll on their own. You have to move them manually like when moving in the office. In some cameras Wario may hide, so you have to look for him. A minigame plays the first time you play. You never see it again. A death counter is displayed when you die. (and possibly I may display who killed you. Not sure.) Once I finish the camera jumpscares and add Waluigi (and a demo phone call), then I will give the one night demo to some YouTubers. Once I finish night 1 and 2 (Which currently I am working on night 2) and add more cutscenes and minigames, then I will release a 2 night demo to you all. Links http://gamejolt.com/games/f-i-v-e-ni-g-h-t-s-a-t-w-a-r-i-o-s-r-e-m-a-st-e-r-e-d/120354 WARIO PAPER.png|Newspaper Screenshot (52).png|Achievements Screenshot (50).png|CAM 2 Screenshot (49).png|CAM 6 Screenshot (48).png|Office Screenshot (45).png|Title Ezgif.com-video-to-gif (1).gif|Gamejolt Thumbnail Rat Cade Personalrrrwsws.png|Gamejolt Banner Category:Games Category:Browse